The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a diagnosis assistance apparatus, a diagnosis assistance method, and a computer readable storage medium.
In a medical institution such as a hospital, conventionally, a doctor performs examinations required for treatment or diagnosis, on a patient, and correctly records results of the examinations. For example, a doctor performs a cardiac catheterization and the like on a patient with cardiac disease, and, manually or through a personal computer, writes results of the examinations in a schema configured by a figure simulating a heart.
In order that, in accordance with the examination results, a schema which is focused on the most relevant disease location, and which represents the disease state can be presented to the patient, a large number of schemas are prepared in which, in accordance with various diseases and severities, disease locations are simulated in many angles while changing perspective. The doctor must select a schema which is most suitable for the disease state of the patient and writing of the examination results, from such a large number of schemas. The work of selecting a schema is not easy for the doctor because the doctor must make a comprehensive determination on the examination results. As a result, the recording of the examination results requires a long time.
Recently, therefore, a technique has been developed in which a large number of schemas are stored in a computer, and a schema is automatically extracted based on examination results. For example, JP-A-2010-176213 discloses a computer-aided diagnosis apparatus which analyzes medical examination data (including medical image data such as X-ray images), and which can automatically extract a schema that is most suitable for writing of examination results.
In JP-A-2010-176213, however, all medical examination data are read at one time, and then a process of extracting a schema is started. When all examinations have not been completed, therefore, a schema for writing examination results cannot be selected.
Some of the examinations require a long time. When a schema cannot be selected until all the examinations are completed, the doctor cannot perform even the preparatory work of writing examination results in a schema, during the intervals between the examinations. Namely, the recording is inefficiently performed. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the recording of examination results requires a long time.
The presently disclosed subject matter has been conducted in view of the above-discussed circumstances. It is an object of the presently disclosed subject matter to provide a diagnosis assistance apparatus, diagnosis assistance method, and a computer readable medium which can reduce the time to produce a schema based on examination results, and complete recording of the examination results.